Injury Captain!
by Amaikey
Summary: Kapten Seido cidera. Namun, dia menyembunyikannya dari semua rekan-rekannya termasuk pada kekasihnya sendiri yaitu Sawamura Eijun. Miyuki Kazuya terus berusaha untuk membawa timnya menuju Gelar Juara Nasional yang biasa orang sebut Koshien dengan cidera yang di alaminya sampai Sawamura Eijun tidak tahan untuk menangis akibat segala kebohongan yang di berikan Miyuki Kazuya.


_**Note:** _ Pada fanfik ini saya mengambil alur cerita di animenya pada episode 35 Seido vs Seiko. Fanfik ini benar adanya di anime Daiya No Ace/ Diamond No Ace untuk episode 35 season 2 saja. Sebagian dari imajinasi saya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ace Of Diamond © Terajima Yuuji_**

 ** _Injury Captain! By Amaikey_**

 ** _Warning: Out Of Character and Typo(s)_**

 ** _Friendship/Romance._**

 ** _Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun._**

 ** _MiyuSawa_**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Injury Captain!_**

 ** _._**

Asou melempar bola baseball dengan kecepatan melesat melewati pelari dari lawan Seido yaitu Seiko yang berbadan besar dan kebanyakan lemak. Miyuki Kazuya—sang kapten, siap dengan _Mitt_ nya menangkap lemparan itu. Tsune namanya yang berbadan besar dan gempal kebanyakan lemak yang kuat berkeinginan untuk mencapai Gelar Juara Nasional seperti kebanyakan tim. Dengan emosi menjegal tubuh Miyuki untuk mencapai _homerun_ , Miyuki sendiri terkejut dengan reaksi lawan timnya.

Tsune berteriak. "Minggir!" untuk mencapai homerun.

Seluruh penonton dan orang-orang yang ada di stadium menahan napas. Terkejut melihat reaksi kasar sang lawan Seido yaitu Seiko. Sawamura Eijun yang diam-diam memiliki hubungan dengan sang catcher kesayangannya juga tak kalah terkejut menyaksikan dari _moundnya_. Kekasihnya telah dilukai.

Sang kapten Seido yaitu Miyuki Kazuya tidak ingin mengakhiri _inning_ terakhir pertandingan ini begitu saja karena kecurangan. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan usaha keras dari para pemain dan lemparan sang kekasih di _inning_ terakhir ini. Ia menahan tubuhnya dari jegalan Tsune yang berkekuatan besar seperti pemain gulat di dalam bulatan. Hingga helm pelindung yang di gunakan Miyuki Kazuya terhempas dan Miyuki jatuh tersungkur, kacamatanya berkabut gelap. Marah besar. Dia tidak terima. Menatap lawannya dengan tatapan tajam dan mendesis. _Mitt_ nya yang sudah terisi dengan bola yang di dapatkan dari lemparan terjauh Asou di angkat tinggi-tinggi walau seluruh tubuh terasa remuk. Tapi Miyuki Kazuya bertahan.

Wasit berteriak memberitahu. "Out!" _Inning_ tambahan dan pertandinganpun belum berakhir.

Para pemain tim Seido berlari menuju bangku cadangan beristirahat sejenak, sang catcher di tanyai dengan nada khawatir dari Manajer Ota. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka?"

Miyuki Kazuya tertawa menutupi kesakitan yang di alaminya. "Ha ha semua badanku sakit." tawanya sangat konyol untuk di dengar.

Di balik punggungnya, Sawamura Eijun menatap khawatir. Tapi ia hanya terdiam tidak mencoba menanggapi candaan yang di dengar dari bibir Miyuki setelah di sadarkan dari suara sang pelatih. "Sawamura, lakukan apapun yang kau bisa untuk membuat pemukul pertama out."

Sawamura dengan semangat berteriak. "Aku taruhkan dengan Nyawaku!" teriakannya terdengar tidak nyambung tapi pelatih membiarkan.

"Dan Kawakami." Pelatih melanjutkan memanggil pitcher sang senior kelas dua. Kepalanya terangkat menanggapi. "Meski tidak ada pelari, kau akan melawan pemukul ke-empat mereka. Bersiaplah." Lanjutnya sang pelatih dan di jawab dengan tegas oleh Nori Kawakami, "Siap!"

Sawamura yang mendengar hal itu terkejut, artinya dia tidak mengakhiri inning berikutnya dengan lemparannya saja melainkan di akhiri dengan lemparan sang kakak kelas yaitu Nori Kawakami.

Tahu wajahnya penuh kekalutan sang pelatih menyentuh pundaknya dan berkata, "Kita semua harus bermain sebagai tim." Sawamura yang diberi kalimat seperti itupun hanya mengangguk mengerti apa yang di maksud sang pelatih.

Sawamura sempat melirik Miyuki sebentar yang menatapnya. Terukir tipis bibir yang melengkung ke atas memberi Sawamura semangat untuk _Inning_ penutupan ini. Mata emas penuh semangat terpancarkan setelahnya.

Ia membatin bahwa untuk orang terkasih dan timnya Ia harus bisa melewati dengan lemparannya. Mengeluarkan pemukul pertama dan setelah itu menghubungkan _pitcher_ selanjutnya. Bayangan Miyuki Kazuya yang di jegal dengan tubuh gempal Seiko si Tsenu membuatnya gelisah, tangan sempat bergemetaran. Dari kejauhan pun Miyuki bisa tahu, dia hanya mengulas senyum untuk mengingat seolah-olah ini adalah _inning_ terakhir dari pertandingan.

Sawamura mengamuk di lemparannya menuju _mitt_ Miyuki. Melesat tidak di sentuh sang pemukul pertama. Mengabaikan teriakan semangat untuk memukul lemparannya dari bangku cadangan Seiko. Dia jelas sangat marah. Dirinya terbakar. Lagi. Lagi. Terus melempar hingga _strike out._

Suara didalam kepalanya berdenging menyemangati diri sendiri.

 _Aku bermain bukan demi diriku sendiri_.

Kuda-kuda kakinya mulai naik dan menyentuh tanah. Tangan kirinya siap melempar lagi.

 _Aku harus berjuang demi Tim!_

Lagi-lagi bola lemparannya gagal di sentuh oleh pemukul pertama. Miyuki Kazuya tersenyum diam-diam.

Misinya selesai dan momentum pertandingan ada di pihak tim Seido. Mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Mereka bersorak dan sudah waktunya menyerang. Miyuki Kazuya mengeluarkan banyak keringat pada tubuhnya, di bangku cadangan dia sibuk melepas alat pelindung tubuh yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Pada saat alat itu di angkat ke atas untuk melepaskan dari tubuhnya. Miyuki terdiam, terpaku pada rasa sakit yang minimpa pada bahunya. Dia cedera. Kacamatanya berkabut gelap tidak terlihat matanya. Dia terdiam sangat lama sampai suara Sawamura—kekasihnya yang berisik menyadarkannya. Sawamura berteriak di belakang punggung Miyuki, mengusir rasa khawatir yang terpendam setelah melihat Miyuki di jegal tadi.

"Apa kau mau kuambilkan obat amino?" suaranya seperti pelayan menawarkan dagangan. Miyuki masih diam.

"Ya, Obat amino yang dingin!" Sawamura terus berusaha berteriak menawarkan minuman dingin biasa tapi melebihkan dengan kata obat. Miyuki berbalik tidak ingin menambah rasa khawatir untuk sang kekasih, dia menipu diri lagi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Boleh juga." Dia masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Sawamura yang melihat itu agak merasa lega.

"Minumlah. Sudah saatnya kau bermain sebagai pemukul ke-empat." pundak Miyuki di tepuk-tepuk seperti orang tua yang bangga terhadap anaknya yang mendapat juara kelas.

Minuman berpindah dari tangan Sawamura ke tangan kekasihnya. Sawamura merasa dingin di bawah kulitnya setelah bersentuhan dengan tangan Miyuki. Ada yang salah. Hatinya kembali tidak tenang lagi.

Miyuki berusaha mencari topik untuk mengalihkan sakitnya. "Oh iya, apa kau sudah tenang?"

Sawamura terkejut seperti ketahuan. Dia berkata dengan polos, "Belum!"

Miyuki masih dengan senyum konyolnya. "Lakukanlah bodoh."

Asik dengan memberi minuman kepada Miyuki. Sawamura tidak sadar Furuya menatap terus pasangan di depannya, walau dalam kenyataan dia tidak mengetahui hubungan apa yang terjalin antara Miyuki Kazuya dengan Sawamura Eijun. Dia hanya memandang Miyuki yang terlihat banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Tidak biasanya.

Dengan datar dan tenang Furuya mengutarakan penasarannya. "Keringatmu banyak sekali."

Sawamura berbalik menatap Furuya. Bahkan, Furuya menyadarinya.

Apa Sawamura sangat bodoh? Tapi dia tidak akan tahu jika tidak diberitahu. Sawamura sangat tidak peka walau hatinya berdentum sakit berkali-kali menatap Miyuki menutupi semuanya.

Gelas plastik tidak sampai di bibirnya, peluh keringat mengalir ke dasar pipinya. "Iya kah?" Miyuki masih bisa menyangkal dengan perkataannya.

Dia memandang Sawamura yang menatapnya masih dengan mata polosnya, dia tersenyum. "Sawamura, ambilkan aku handuk."

Dengan patuh Sawamura mengiyakan, mengambil handuk untuk kekasih sekaligus _Cacther_ kesayangannya. Hatinya masih bergumul sakit karena kepekaan Furuya terhadap Miyuki, dia tidak bisa mendeteksi sang kekasih apabila jegalan tadi mengakibatkan cedera. Dia tidak pernah tahu. Ingat, dia sangat bodoh dalam hal seperti itu.

Miyuki juga tidak ingin menambahkan rasa kekhawatiran yang terpendam pada Sawamura, dia sebisa mungkin menutupi. Sempat kesal karena ucapan Furuya yang menambahkan rasa khawatir pada Sawamura. Dia sangat tidak ingin Sawamura tahu.

* * *

Sepatunya menapak pada tangga menuju lapangan pertandingan. Dia mengenakan helm baseball, kacamatanya kembali berkabut matanya tidak terlihat namun dia memberi perkataan yang pasti untuk para _pitcher_ sekaligus perkataan secara tidak langsung untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Memang aku sudah sangat kelelahan." Sawamura dan Furuya mengadahkan kepala mereka menatap sang kapten, menyimak dengan benar apa yang ingin di katakannya.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada para _pitcher_ kalau kita tidak bisa mencetak angka."

Sawamura berteriak dalam hati.

 _Tolong jangan memendam itu sendirian dan jangan merasa bersalah._

Miyuki meliriknya seperti mendengar apa yang di sampaikan Sawamura dalam hatinya, dia hanya tersenyum. Sawamura hanya menganga takjub sekaligus meredam hati yang sakit entah kenapa.

.

.

* * *

Bergantian dengan tim Seido yang sebagai menyerang. Walau beberapa anggota mendapat _Out,_ mereka tetap bertahan hingga saatnya Miyuki Kazuya pemukul ke-empat sekaligus kapten Seido yang memukul. Beberapa lemparan di abaikan oleh Miyuki. Sawamura Eijun menatap cemas kenapa sang kapten Seido tidak bergerak sama sekali oleh lemparan berbadan gempal yang menjegalnya tadi.

 _Pukul Bodoh!_ teriak Sawamura dalam hati.

Hatinya cemas dari bangku cadangan. Para penonton juga menahan nafas saat melihatnya. Zono yang sebagai pemukul ke-lima harap ikut cemas memerhatikannya karena Miyuki tidak merespon apapun pada lemparan itu.

Miyuki mengeratkan pegangan pada pemukulnya. Siap-siap memukul sekencang mungkin.

Lemparan sang berbadan gempal berhasil terpukul jauh menghilang. Miyuki berjalan dengan santai sambil mengangkat satu tangan ke atas dengan kepalan jarinya seperti tinju. Melihat terus ke bangku cadangan yang ada rekan-rekan setimnya disana beserta kekasihnya yang juga menonton. Melihat wajahnya yang lucu menampilkan keterkejutan akibat pukulan sang kapten Seido.

 _Aku akan membawa kalian ke_ _ **Koshien.**_

Sorak gembira menguar dari seluruh penonton yang mendukung Seido sedangkan sebagian yang mendukung Seiko menahan napas terkejut tidak percaya apa yang sudah terjadi. Dari bangku cadangan pemain Seido menghambur ke lapangan, mereka gembira dan bersorak ceria.

"Yeah!" teriaknya bersamaan. Mereka menyerbu sang kapten, merangkulnya dengan bahagia. Sawamura yang memerhatikannya sangat senang. Rasa khawatir hampir hilang. Itulah tujuan Miyuki. Tidak ingin membuat semua rekan dan juga kekasihnya khawatir terhadapnya. Dia memberikan yang terbaik. Dia memandang Sawamura dan tersenyum.

Dengan jenaka, Sawamura berseru. "Kapten kau bisa memukulnya. Woaaahh!" teriaknya hebat. Dia ikut juga merangkul sang kapten sekaligus kekasihnya. Sedikit memeluk tapi tidak terlalu lama karena masih di depan rekan-rekannya. Miyuki hanya mengusak rambut Sawamura.

Miyuki tersenyum lebar memerhatikan Sawamura seperti biasa rusuh dengan barisan. Pertandinganpun selesai dengan inning tambahan dan di menangkan oleh tim Tokyo Barat yaitu Seido.

.

* * *

Semua anggota tim Seido berjalan di loby ingin menonton pertandingan selanjutnya dan penasaran tim mana yang akan di lawannya pada final nanti. Sawamura berjalan beriringan dengan Kanemaru dan juga Haruichi di depannya ada Miyuki dan juga Furuya. Sibuk berbincang masalah pertandingan untuk besok.

Sawamura masih merasa kesal karena ucapan Sanada dan Raichi dari tim Yakushi yang menghadang timnya dengan kata-kata. "Kita akan bertanding lagi besok di final."

"Mereka sudah membahas pertandingan besok." Wajahnya menampilkan rasa kekesalan yang sangat kentara sekali.

Haruichi membalas. "Yeah, mereka sangat percaya diri sekali."

Sawamura memandang punggung Miyuki di depannya. Masih terbesit rasa khawatir.

Sang kapten berseru. "Ayo menonton pertandingan setelah menaruh tas di bus."

Para anggota mengiyakan. Sawamura masih di belakangnya, menguping ucapan Miyuki yang menyuruh Furuya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa cideranya dengan manajer Ota.

Namun keganjilan muncul lagi setelah Furuya berkata. "Kau tidak ikut?"

Dengan tatapan konyol dari Miyuki membuat Sawamura yang di belakangnya dongkol, Miyuki menutupinya lagi. "Kenapa aku harus ikut? Apa aku harus menemanimu?"

Furuya membalas. "Tidak, maksudku—"

Miyuki dengan tegas memotong ucapan Furuya. "Kau pergilah sendiri sana cepat ke Manajer Ota untuk mengantarkanmu."

Sawamura yang ada di belakangnya bertekuk dahi. Benar-benar tidak beres. Furuya sampai berkali-kali meyakinkan jika bukan hanya dirinya yang cidera melainkan sang kapten juga. Sawamura tidak tahan jika hanya Furuya saja yang peka terhadap apa yang di derita Miyuki Kazuya. Sedikit cemburu menghampiri.

"Haruichi titip tasku." Tas di sampirkan di pundak Haruichi yang masih kosong. Kanemaru menatapnya heran, kala melihat Sawamura menarik Miyuki sang kapten sampai sang kapten menjatuhkan tasnya. Kuramochi yang mengambil tas Miyuki dilantai yang terjatuh akibat tarikan Sawamura, dia sudah tidak heran lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miyuki di tarik dengan erat pada pergelangan tangan. Dia hanya mengikuti kemauan sang kekasih seperti terlihat marah, namun dapat terlihat jelas di sudut mata ke emasan itu terdapat setitik air ingin menangis.

Tubuhnya di benturkan di dinding. Sawamura membawanya ke toilet yang tidak ada siapapun disana karena sibuk menonton pertandingan antara SMA Ichidai dan SMA Yakushi.

Miyuki menatapnya, tidak ada senyuman konyol lagi disana. Memandang serius Sawamura yang menatapnya marah dan kesal. Sawamura sudah tidak bisa menahannya dan akhirnya luruh menangis dalam pelukan Miyuki. Tangan Miyuki masing-masing masih di sampingnya menggantung tidak membalas pelukan sang kekasih.

"Tidak kah kau bisa jujur? Aku kekasihmu kan Miyuki Kazuya?!" dia menumpahkan semua kekesalannya. Sawamura masih tetap melanjutkan. "Lupakan tentang kekasih. Aku rekanmu timmu juga, adik kelasmu. Kau kaptenku. Tidak kah kau bisa mengutarakan apa yang kau rasakan juga kepadaku? Aku tahu. Sangat tahu. Aku bodoh, sangat bodoh sekali tidak menyadari apapun tapi hatiku merasa keganjilan sangat jelas. Apalagi setelah mendengar ocehan Furuya yang tahu apa yang di deritamu. Jawab aku. kau cidera kan? Gara-gara di jegal tadi sebenarnya kau cidera kan?"

Kacamata sport masih bertengger di batang hidung Miyuki lagi-lagi berkabut gelap tidak menampilkan matanya.

"Lalu kalau aku katakan Iya, kenapa Sawamura?"

Sawamura sudah tidak terkejut karena kekhawatirannya benar terjadi.

"Aku sangat kesal kau malah memperdulikan orang lain seperti Furuya si sialan. Kenapa tidak dengan dirimu sendiri?!" ada nada cemburu disana.

Miyuki malah tertawa. "Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!" sangkalnya keras.

Pelukan akhirnya di balas dengan lebih erat. Rambut _burnett_ nya di usap sayang, wajah Sawamura memperdalam di pelukan Miyuki—kekasihnya.

Miyuki Kazuya yang selalu menyimpan semuanya sendirian tidak ingin berbagi. Melakukan segala cara agar dirinya tidak merasa khawatir, bukan hanya dirinya tapi semua orang yang disekitarnya. Melakukan hal konyol untuk tidak di ketahui oleh teman-temannya jika Miyuki mengemban beban sangat berat sebagai kapten dan berusaha membuat Sawamura senyaman mungkin. Ucapannya yang selalu tidak di mengerti orang-orang tapi bagi Sawamura sangat memotivasi.

Dia Miyuki Kazuya kekasih Sawamura Eijun yang pertama bertemu langsung menyukainya dan berakhir mengambil keputusan untuk melanjutkan Sekolah di SMA Seido demi bisa bermain bersama di pertandingan dengan Miyuki Kazuya sang catcher jenius yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ha ha ha ha kau sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, jangan khawatir hanya sakit sebentar itu juga akan sembuh nanti. Kau tahu beban badan gempal yang menjegalku? Jika kau di posisiku aku tahu kau akan rusuh disana." ketawanya menggema di dalam toilet.

Kepalan tangan Sawamura terbentuk namun tidak lagi setelah Miyuki Kazuya mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya luluh.

"Tapi itu tidak akan aku biarkan jika dia yang menjegalmu. Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sawamura mengadah menatap Miyuki, merenggangkan pelukan erat mereka. Saling menatap. "Kau harus berjanji memeriksa lukamu di klinik atau rumah sakit nanti."

Miyuki tertawa, menatap lembut Sawamura. Mata ke emasan yang dimiliki Sawamura sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Di kecupnya mata itu dan juga bibirnya sekilas. "Ha Ha iya iya. Aku berjanji." kedua bibir itu pun menyatu kembali, berlanjut dengan ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Badan gempal dari Seiko berdiri disana dengan tampang tololnya dan matanya yang bengkak habis menangis karena kekalahan tim mereka. Tsune—si badan gempal menatap dua pasangan yang masih berpelukan dan berciuman tak tahu malu.

"Ano... apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Miyuki dan Sawamura menatap si badan gempal terkejut, mereka melepaskan ciuman dan juga pelukannya. Sawamura menatap si badan gempal dengan penuh kebencian siap-siap memukul. Namun kerah seragam pemain baseball Seidonya di tarik Miyuki.

"Sudah biarkan. Lebih baik kita kembali menonton pertandingan."

Sawamura berdecih. Masih menatap benci kepada anak gempal yang masih memandang mereka dengan tampang bodohnya. Mereka memutuskan keluar dari toilet dan melanjutkan dengan menonton pertandingan.

"Ha Ha liat wajahmu." Tawa Miyuki mengejek Sawamura terdengar di sepanjang lorong.

"Berisik!" Akibat kepergok aksi mesra mereka dan menangis di pelukan Miyuki tak tahu malu terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang sangat merah. Untung saja anak gempal tadi bodoh tidak mengerti.

Kau juga bodoh Sawamura.

Jangan samakan dia dengan anak gempal seperti pemain sumo!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=END=**

* * *

 ** _Pitcher_** : Pelempar dalam permainan baseball.

 ** _Catcher_** : Penangkap bola dari Pitcher.

 ** _Strike out:_** bila sudah tiga kali tidak bisa di pukul bolanya dan sudah tiga kali wasit meneriaki Strike.

 ** _Mitt :_** Sarung tangan yang di pakai oleh catcher.

 ** _Mound:_** Seperti gundukan dari tanah untuk pijakan sang Pitcher.

 _Pemukul ke-empat itu ibaratkan pemukul andalan dalam tim, pemukul yang pinter nerka pitcher bakal ngarah bola kemana. Di Diamond No Ace itu sendiri pun banyak tim lawan yang gemar menghindar untuk melawan pemukul ke-empat tersebut._

 _ **A/N:**_

Jika para pembaca sudah pernah menonton Diamond No Ace / Daiya No Ace di episode 35 season 2 pasti akan mengerti. Saya menulis fanfik ini pun karena emosi akibat- OH! Miyuki Kazuya character favorite saya di lukai dan menghasilkan fanfik ini. Sekaligus saya ingin meramaikan membuat fanfik Daiya No Ace berbahasa Indonesia. Karena minor sekali sepertinya untuk MiyuSawa atau Miyuki x Sawamura (OTP Saya) dan fandom Daiya No Ace di Indonesia. Untuk yang sama OTPnya seperti saya mari berfangirlingan bersama! Saya sangat senang sekali jika kita berkenalan dan membicarakan hal yang sama-sama kita sukai. Terimakasih yang sudah mampir untuk membaca apalagi mereview. Fanfik ini untuk pelampiasan rasa sedih-emosi yang memendam karena episode 35 season 2 ini sangat menguras hati hingga mata pedih (abaikan ini) sekali lagi terimakasih.

 ** _Salam,_**

 ** _Amaikey_**.


End file.
